


小宠是怎样上位的🤭1⃣️5⃣️内战

by ferrari44444444



Category: Tony Stark - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 圣瓦克莱, 虫铁, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 20:30:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444
Summary: 本YY来自Lofter流星划过云烟点梗😋假设在他们相遇时，Tony不知道Peter就是Spider-Man⋯





	小宠是怎样上位的🤭1⃣️5⃣️内战

   Peter Parker第一次进房产中介。  
  他问了Friday，Happy和Miss Potts住处离公司都比较远，所以趁夜巡时顺便看了一下Stark大厦附近的房源。恰好有一橦小别墅挂牌出售，记下信息的第二天来谈买卖事宜。  
   对方销售专员见他年纪太小，穿戴也不像有钱人，对买房流程更是一窍不通还没带律师，最夸张的是不讲价，直接拿出一张只闻其名而没见过的卡就要支付。  
   销售专员不敢擅自做主，叫来总经理。  
   总经理不愧是老油条，三两下就套出了话，知道他是想买房送人，而那张黑金卡是Tony Stark的附属卡。  
   他不动声色地稳住少年，借口他要请示总部去给SI对外联系负责人打了电话。  
   十几分钟后，Happy风尘仆仆地赶到，不顾房产中介那些人的逢迎，看到正被介绍房子优点的Peter就一阵头晕，叫他别再添乱。  
  “我只是想给你们买套房当结婚礼物。”Peter无辜地解释，“Tony已经同意了。”  
   “真的？”Happy不相信他不靠谱的老板会这么贴心。  
   “他说了，不用给他省钱。所以一会我刷完卡，你直接办手续就好。”  
   “我就知道你是个好孩子，那混蛋完全配不上你！”Happy一边签合同一边和Peter聊天，用他那不长心和脑子的黑心老板的钱，他毫无负担。谁叫他们两口子都长期被那任性鬼压榨呢？  
   房产中介的服务人员都惊呆了。听这意思，那个男孩居然是大名鼎鼎的Mr.Stark的伴侣！好像知道了不该知道的东西，他们居然敢质疑他⋯不会被集体灭口吧？！  
  所有人使出浑身解数，快速准确办好手续，只求这俩人快点离开。  
  出了门，Peter直接向Happy道别。  
  “为什么？你最近都没过来，不进去坐坐？”这可不是他性格，以前没事都要一直赖在这里的，转性了？闹别扭呢？  
   “不了，下次吧。”男孩扁了扁嘴，“祝您和Miss Potts幸福。我们婚礼上见。”  
  “也谢谢你的礼物。”Happy拍拍男孩肩膀，目送他离开。  
  他以前总觉的他老板不幸，世人并不能真正明白一个高出时代的天才的孤独。或许上天眷顾，注定饱经磨难的他才能拥有一个天使的全心全意。  
   总之看在房子的份上，祝福那个混蛋。  
   
  Peter很烦恼。  
  以前跟在男人身后，凡事都有人安排，什么事都很顺利。去了一趟房产中介后，他发现自己对社会的认识几乎没有。虽然之前也有打工，但那完全没有接触到真实的大人世界。所以他打算在男人生日前去见识一下各种地方，体验各种生活。  
   “⋯就是这样。”Peter跟Tony汇报了上午的经历。  
    “或许你可以去欧洲和亚洲看看，这样更能感受得深一些。”  
    正准备找个理由把他送出去的男人一口答应，惟恐他离近了会受内战波及。  
  “Friday已经为你订好了飞英国的机票和酒店，今天下午3点，一会儿Happy会去接你，准备好护照，kid。”  
  “您这么不想让我去找您吗？”长耳朵耷拉下来，语气中的丧气隔着手机逗笑了男人。  
  “我是怕半夜忍不住飞去你身旁吃掉你。”男人的声音特别温柔。“把你送远点才能彻底断了念想。我在这里等你回来。”  
  “就算你这样说我也不会高兴的！”捂住发烫的双颊，男孩对自己轻易就红了脸一点办法都没有。  
  这辈子都改不了轻易被他调动情绪这一点吧？上辈子一定是欠了他的！  
   “那我用漫天烟花雨庆祝你回来怎么样？”男人像在他耳边低吟：“Pet，宝贝儿，你想要什么？戒指？盛大的婚礼？全纽约，全球所有的户外屏表白？”  
  “我又不是女孩子！”  
    “没有女孩子能让我做到这一步。”男人能想像到他鼓起腮生气的可爱表情，不由得摇头苦笑。  
  “Peter Parker，你是个名副其实的人生赢家。”  
   “I agree with you，man。”男孩终于笑了。  
   “把钱留着给你的慈善基金吧，我只要你。”

  办好了登机手续，Peter坐在贵宾室刷着新闻，浑身汗毛不受控制地竖起来。  
   他捂住胸口，呼吸困难。  
   服务台的美女连忙过来询问他怎么样，要不要呼叫紧急救援。  
   忍着心悸，Peter跌跌撞撞想往外跑，但阵阵上涌的头晕让他无法行动。  
  “帮我准备车，去SI总部。”他几乎吼了出来。  
   这时，Centurion黑金卡的强大威力发挥作用，五分钟后，Peter被工作人员开着小车送到出口，改乘专车送往SI总部。  
   在车上听到曼哈顿被袭击的新闻，Peter叫司机开往出事地，司机想都没想就执行了。  
   隔着硝烟中心两条街，Peter谢过司机下车找地方换上战衣就向那里赶去。  
  “Karen，Tony怎么样了？”  
   “我恐怕不太好。Cloak把Secret Avengers全部成员传送来。Boss出动了钢铁军团来帮 Avengers，但美国队长用EMP令Boss的盔甲停止运作，痛打了他。如果不是警察、紧急救难小组、消防队员和民众保护，Boss的反应堆就又难保了。”  
  “什么？！”怒火从心底燃起。  
  一而再再而三地往他男人身上插刀，那人真是道德楷模吗？这样对待所谓挚友的儿子，曾经并肩作战的伙伴，他到底在干什么！  
   到达事发现场，路两旁的大楼已经毁损严重，马路也完全看不见往日的车水马龙的盛况。  
    Peter跳到对峙的美队和民众之间，毫无顾忌地一脚踢向拿盾牌的男人。  
   美队条件反射地抵抗，看清是他后停了手。  
   “皇后区的小鬼，我不想和你打架。”  
   “可是你又一次伤害了他！”抽空看了一眼还坐在地上的男人，男孩激动地声音都颤抖了。  
   “请相信那绝非我本意。”美队看了Tony一眼，“我警告过他不要插手的。”  
   “警告？！”蛛丝射向美队的双腿，“你们把市中心搞成这样，他能不出手？”  
   “如果他不参战就不会这样！”美队掷出盾牌，被一个跳跃躲过。  
   “那上次在西伯利亚打坏他的反应堆把他丢在冰天雪地里呢？！”  
  “我很抱歉。”嘴里道着歉，毫不手软地架照打。  
   Peter憋着一口火，此时全部转化为战力，强悍而霸道。  
  “谁需要你道歉！攻击保护Tony的平民，这就是你的正义吗？！你看你们都干了些什么？因为你们的入侵死了多少人？你不配叫美国队长！”  
   美国队长愣了一下，被蜘蛛侠的拳头结结实实地打中。此时他才发现到本该保护人民的超级英雄，他们内哄的战斗毁掉了整条街道，被压在倒塌建筑物中的普通人的呻吟让他恐惧，他难以相信这居然是自以为正确的自己人干的。  
   “全部住手！”他大喊了一声。  
  “波及民众我非常抱歉。因为Avengers杀了我们不少伙伴，我决策失误。给人民带来危害是我的责任，请逮捕我吧。我现在宣布：解散Secret Avengers。”  
   剩余的Secret Avengers要么被传送走，要么束手就擒。  
Peter向Tony走去。  
“谢谢你们替我保护了他，谢谢你们！”  
带着哭腔，方才状态神勇的蜘蛛侠深深弯下腰。  
他不能想像失去男人自己将会怎样。  
“以后只要大家需要，请随时呼唤我。”  
善良的人们让开道，簇拥他走到男人面前，双腿再也撑不住体重，他扑到男人怀里放声大哭。  
“我觉的你的确不需要出去见什么世面了，你让我大开眼界。”男人调侃他，“英勇的蜘蛛侠，快让雨停下吧，别淹了我的Mark47。”  
出生40多年，今天Tony觉得活着真好。偶尔被保护很幸福。


End file.
